cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Battle Sister, Sable/@comment-26371196-20170802083515/@comment-25669003-20170803121340
I've tried all those things that you are skeptical about like consistent tops and variety of people including those with a big name to themselves in the UK community, I was playing it frequently and allowed myself more opportunities to test it. I am generally the type who plays the same deck most the time, especially when it is a lead up to a Spring Fest or nationals because I want to make sure my skills don't get rusty with a deck and I am mentally prepared for different matchups. I don't think there is much else I could have done to deck test given how far I went with it. I don't view this as an argument of my opinion vs yours, I've tried it and it worked so I don't really see it as an opinionated discussion when it is about informing over my experiences, I see it more as a Q&A than an argument, sorry if you at any point felt that way about it being an argument. I am just informing you that this actually works because it isn't an option people have tried sufficiently and it isn't a normal straight forward deck either, you can't find similar deck profiles anywhere, it is underreprestented and I was using it for the limited time until I reached G guards and Seebreeze. I've had so much success with it because of the anti-early game bricking, grade stall abuse, countering grade stall decks like royals or aqua and being able to rush before grade 3 much better than LuLu engine while having a strong second stride turn with 22k Tom bases instead of 16k which is way easier to deal with. I made use of early game crit triggers before nightrose started doing it, Gran Blue and OTT are the only clans that can unique play with 8 crits that draw, you can use that to your advantage early game. One of the early people to lose to the deck was the salty guy Sandy talked to. Someone who came top 8 this year and topped other Bushiroad events lost in the finals to my deck during that debut, it was Seven Seas. I also beat Nightrose that day but that was before Nightrose became meta. Decks that top nowadays are generally really good, but there was a time where it was just hype decks like Overlords and the like. I don't think tournament tops can completely define that a deck is indisputably stronger in all cases. I want to bring an example of a deck no one else came up with to my knowledge, it was a deck that mixed blau and raizer, it made 2nd place on my team a few years back, the deck then performed really well in nationals almost making top 8. There are a lot of good decks that almost make top 8, some really creative. Someone tried a modifed version of the deck and came 3rd in France Spring Fest last year, I spoke to him at the event because his game caught my attention. There are some very creative people who come up with interesting decks and do well even in competitive events, particularly those who try to have an answer to the meta, if you can find an answer to the meta you can deal with it. If your clan lacks the resources to do that for whatever reason then tough luck sadly. No one really understood the blau raizer deck just like with my oracle deck originally, people who you start playing with more and more often will eventually finally figure out why and how it works, the playstyle comes in part with it like how you mulligan and time plays, etc. We have a slight issue in the Vanguard community where we close ourselves a little too much to what tops as the only solution. This is just something that happens with all TCGs, tops encourage people to build decks following those earlier tops, eventually leading to a cycle of similar toppings. Although that isn't to say they are over rated. Anyway, this is all just ramblings to address your skepticisms on this thread. If you are still unsure about anything, feel free to ask on my profile wall and I'd be happy to talk with you again ^^ But I hope this cleared things up for you. I don't blame you for some of the things you've said, a good amount of people were thinking the same thing. It is why I can't explain the deck in a few small posts.